From Doves to Ravens
by Callicanios
Summary: Among the forces of the CCG Doves, lies what the other Doves like to call, 'Dirty Secret'. "Ravens." Investigators that have taken to working along side of Ghouls. Picking up from episode 24, Ken Kaneki has both the fortune and misfortune of meeting the only surviving "Raven" and his two double S class rated partners. Set in the Tokyo Ghoul world. :Violence, Language, Sexual Themes
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Raven's Call_**

* * *

Ken looked down as the suitcase clicked open, he glanced up, as his kagune began to ready he was instantly wrapped in a cocoon-like shell of tentacle-like kagune, he shut his eyes as he heard the scraping of metal against his newfound barrier.

He flinched at the sound of a monotoned voice from behind the source of the other kagune, "Arima…" From inside the barrier he heard another voice softly calling to him, **'You're safe… I will protect you.'**

He heard the other man chuckle, "Senior Investigator, Special Class… L." The former kagune recoiled from around Ken. He looked back at a man in a white trench coat, his eyes widened, _'Dove?!'_ His eyes landed on the other man with white hair. "Let me guess." He smirked and adjusted his glasses. "And your dual, double S classed ghouls? What's the occasion?"

Ken looked closely at the haunched Dove, two ghouls rounded him to his sides. Ken's eyes felt the sting of tears. He recognized the sense of the one of the left, he stood a little taller than the investigator, brunette stained auburn hair. His kakugan apparent, Ken swallowed coarsely, _'He's the one… It was his kagune.'_ He eyes shifted to the one on the investigator's right side. He looked similar to the investigator, a singular kakugan shined in the light, his other eye colored a piercing scarlet. _'He's a one-eyed!'_ The investigator set his case down, "I have taken an interest in him. As you know, I outrank every official here… Thank you, but I will not require any further antagonizing actions from you or your division."

"He killed many here."

The eccentric investigator nodded, "You remember the apprehension of my brother, dare I say their stats are similar? I think we'll find his case is similar to Light's as well. Though, if you're looking to burn off your steam, I believe you and B have an unsettled score… Something about revenge against him?"

Airma narrowed his eyes and withdrew his quinque, "Your lucky day, Eyepatch."

L glanced at his watch, "I think it's time you cleaned up and retreated, your group has fled. I am in charge of the "Eyepatch" as of…" The large clock struck 0600, the sun began to rise as a tiny grin spread across his face, "Now. I'm sorry for your losses. But, he is officially my charge."

Ken stared at the investigator and flinched when he crouched next to him, "Please. Come with us. I mean you no harm. I think it's time I heard your story…"

Ken looked up to the dark charcoal eyes in disbelief, "You… Don't want to…"

L shook his head, "Where as, I believe many atrocities are committed by ghouls, but the same can be said for humans. We allow our fear to dictate our actions and reasonings. I find that to be faulty and illogical."

Ken smiled softly, _'He thinks… Like me.'_ A few CCG members passed them, "It's disgusting… Ghoul sympathizers." The more aggressive looking ghoul accompanying him lifted the man off the ground making an obscene snarl sound.

L gave Ken a tiny smile, "B, put him down. Ignorance is his bliss. It's easier to blindly follow orders like a sheep, than to assume a ghoul could have the same thoughts and fears as he."

The ghoul narrowed his eyes and dropped the man on his bottom causing him to scramble to his feet with a sound of a whimper, B nipped at him in the air, "Careful to hold your tongue, if he doesn't tear your job apart, I'll happily do it physically." He gave the young man a menacing smile and a wink.

L stood and started for the black limousine that waited, picking up his case on the way. B rolled his neck and followed at the sound of his name. The other ghoul, Light, held his hand out with a kindred smile, "Come along then. He's much less patient than he seems."

The surrounding members stared in disbelief, "But... He's a Dove... They exterminate ghouls."

Arima scoffed, "He's no Dove... He's a Raven. A Dove who works along side the ghouls... What a waste."


	2. Betrayal

**_Chapter 2: Betrayal: The Traitor and the Bait_**

* * *

Ken sat next to Light who was happily enjoying the silence with a small smile on his face, Ken's eyes fell on the investigator, _'If I'm gathering my information correctly, he's more than likely very strong to have two ghouls follow him unquestionably. He never even exposed his quinque.'_

He shifted his eyes over to the ghoul only known as B so far, Ken flinched slightly internally when he found he himself was being measured. _'What I know: he's a one eyed, I'm unsure if he was naturally born or created, if he's created there's a possibility I'm stronger than him… He smells different. Like a… Could he be? A Kakuja?'_ B gave him a devious smirk at his widening eyes, _'It's like he can read my mind… I'll have to keep a close eye on him… He could be dangerous.'_

Ken shifted his glance over to Light who raised an eyebrow and smiled, _'He seems pretty docile in behavior, I know he has at least four rinkaku kagune, he seems to be a born ghoul. Nothing spectacular, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that he's much stronger than he appears.'_

Ken cleared his throat, "What do they mean when they call you a Raven?"

L gave a tiny smirk, "Ah. Because, I am one who believes that coexistence can be achieved, there was once many investigators of my status."

Ken looked down, "What happened to them?"

L glanced out of the window, "A number of things. Some trusted the wrong ghouls. Some were killed in action, a particularly tragic result of a Raven, is their ghouls are so mortally wounded they give themselves to their partners. Compassion is in a human's nature." The limousine pulled to a stop and L glanced at Ken, "This is your stop. Stay out of trouble."

Ken blinked a couple of times, "You're… Letting me go?"

L nodded, "Don't make me regret it."

Ken glanced back at the ghouls as he was exiting the vehicle, _'So, what makes a ghoul, the right one to trust?'_ B narrowed his eyes at him and shifted his fiery gaze away from Ken. Light smiled and waved, "A pleasure to meet you, perhaps, we will meet again, under much better circumstances, I hope."

* * *

Ayato watched over the team of Dove's surrounding the building, "Seems like our time is being cut short Kaneki…"

Ken stood up and sighed as an explosion was heard coming from the entrance, "They sure know how to make an entrance… Emma, make sure –" His eyes widened when he looked at the previously S ranked ghoul, her heart still beating while impaled on a sharp and jagged kagune. She sputtered out and coughed up blood.

A deep voice purred from behind her, "Poor thing… Don't worry… You won't go to waste…"

Ken narrowed his eyes, _'A ghoul?! Working with the – No! It couldn't be!'_

Emma's body fell lifeless in front of the figure of B, single kakugan shining, the other seemed to glow an eerie red. His face lit up with a manic smile as he coiled his kagune back to his side, removing the heart from it and taking a bite. He closed his eyes and savor end each bite, swatting away Ayato's projectile kagune with ease, with his own, while he himself not flinching or his attention wavering from his meal. His deep chuckle became a manic giggle, "Let's play boys, they've let the Wolf off his leash…" Crimson wing like kagune spread from his shoulders and he darted towards them, disabling the accompanying ghouls with Ken and Ayato with a relentless barrage of projectiles.

Leaping out of the way, Ken landed in front of B, both types of his kagune readied, Ayato behind him with his also ready. B gave a dark grin as a black kagune crept along his body encasing it. The light reflecting from it shined red. It slowly crept up his neck towards his eye. "He's a Kakuja! Be on your guard, Ayato!" Ken smirked as his centipede like kagune twitched quickly, "This will be interesting… You're a little outnumbered."

B grinned as the last of his face disappeared, "But not outclassed…" His voice changing into almost a metallic snarl as his face was completely engulfed, "And, outnumbered no longer…" He leaped up kicking off the ceiling shattering it separating Ayato from them, he dove towards Ken with his razor sharp kagune readied and aimed, "Let's play!" The laughing could be heard through the thick cloud of debris.

Ayato started to run towards them around the debris before dodging several lightning speed jabs from a foreign kagune, "I am your opponent now…" A voice called beyond the shadows. Ayato strained to see the source of the voice as a young man walked through the door, kakugan shining in the fleeting light, a honey color reflecting from his hair. Ayato narrowed his eyes, _'How long could his kagune be?!'_ Light rolled his shoulders and smirked, "I have orders to take you alive… Try not to put too much of a fuss up."

Ayato glared at him and released a flurry of projectile kagune towards him. A bright red shield raised around him shelling him completely from the assault, "What are you?!"

Light smirked as the shield-like kagune recoiled back around his midsection, "I'm called the Shield for a reason…" A kagune lunged forward and snagged Ayato by the throat, lifting him and slamming him into the ground several times like a rag doll. "Third generation Ghoul. Can you withstand the onslaught?" A dark smile spread across his face.

Ayato stared at him in disbelief, _'I know as a second gen I'm strong, but it's only been rumored that ghoul families were able to sustain life long enough to have a third generation…'_ Ayato winced slightly at another slamming furry of attacks against the wall and floor, _'Damn, he's strong… Doves feed the pets well…'_

* * *

L waited patiently with his hand up, holding the other ghoul investigators at bay. "Sir! We need to get in there!"

L smirked as the shatter of glass was heard and Ayato was dropped directly in front of L with Light landing on top of him, wrapping his hands around his neck, his kagune pointed towards the other, threateningly, "You know nothing of my sacrifices! I'm no pet!"

L smirked at the boy who looked up at him, "He's right. He lost much to be in this position." L clicked his case open as a long staff appeared, a heavy onyx blade appeared at the end with deep red veins, the blade reflecting the light around it, "The strongest Quinques… Are given out of kindness." L gave a soft chuckle, "Don't kill him, Light… He's our bait…"

Ayato stared in astonishment at the colossal battle axe, "This particular one was given to me by Light. It's much lighter than it looks, and for its size it's highly precise, see, this is called a 'Living Quinque.' The ghoul who provided it still lives, thus, it still has a life force of its own. I need to use approximately thirty-eight of the normal amount of strength to wield it. And, I don't even need to be that good. I am merely her legs, her vessel. That of course comes with the draw backs, should my quinque become heavily damaged it will take from me." L smirked over his shoulder at Ayato, "Do you understand? You should see the scythe B provided me with… A horrific creature she is."

Ayato sighed and closed his eyes, "You can't take Aogiri alone…"

L sighed and walked into the building his words carrying on the wind, "No matter how great an individual is… You can never change the world alone…" The younger investigators following behind him.

* * *

Ken laid on the ground staring at the ceiling while being pinned by a massive bikaku kagune with talon like claws at the end. B sat against the wall with a detached finger, from one of Ayato's and his subordinates, hanging from his mouth. "You know… You could be like us."

Ken sighed and looked away from him, _'His regenerative abilities are much faster than my own…'_ "And work for the Doves?"

B smirked and pulled the finger into his mouth like a noodle, with a pop sound, he smirked with a crunch, "Of course. It's a legal way of getting stronger… Or, I could just eat you and have this menace dealt with. I bet your tasty… In fact… I think I want to have a taste." B leaned in dangerously close to Ken with a predatory smile.

* * *

The investigators stormed into the room at the sound of a distressed scream of agony.

L crouched next to Ken and sighed at the mangled flesh of his neck, "So, he took a bite, did he? He's always had impulse control problems…" L smirked up at B, "Let him go. I'll take it from here, thank you for heeding my orders this time…"

Ken gasped out, pained as the massive kagune removed from his chest, "This time?"

L nodded and lifted him up, "Oh yes. Last time, I ordered someone be taken alive, he purposely killed them and ate them." L smirked, "We have a tense relationship… But, I trust him with my life, I can only hope he feels the same way."


	3. Elastic Hearts

**_Chapter 3: Home For A While: Elastic Hearts_**

* * *

"Finally! Touka! Look! The final touches are done!" Hinami smiled softly as she finished the sign. ":Re". She ran into the shop, following her in was a haunched man with messy onyx hair.

Touka froze at the sight, she narrowed her eyes, _'Doves… They're relentless…'_ "Can I help you?"

His large onyx eyes fell onto her with a tiny smile, "I certainly hope so… I believe I have something that belongs to you… Or rather… Someone."

Her eyes widened as Renji walked in through the doors, he stared blankly at the man in question, "You're still alive, L?"

He turned around with a tiny smile, "Oh. Quite. I heard the rumors… Not many ghouls would try to hide under the exact same guise…"

Touka glared at him, "Dove! The last time one of your…" Her voice trailed as B stepped into the shop holding an unconscious Kaneki. "Kaneki?"

B bit his lip and dropped him onto the counter, L sighed, "Last known address was destroyed in the last raid. Tragic. I'll miss his coffee…"

Touka looked up towards the next one entering, "You knew him?"

L looked out the window, "He was my friend. I tried to get here in time… I was too late…" Light set a hand on L's shoulder and looked down. "Species doesn't matter to me. Yoshimura was my friend. And a fantastic coffee maker." He gave a tiny regretful smile.

Renji started brewing another cup, "No one holds that against you…"

L nodded and sat at the counter, "I do."

Renji kept his stoic expression, "I don't. He was proud of you."

L nodded as the cup was set in front of him, Touka scratched her head, "Hang on, you knew the old manager?"

L nodded, "My grandfather and him were quite close. When…" L glanced over at B who was admiring some artwork on the wall, "When my mother became pregnant with my younger brother… We turned to him for help."

Light lifted Kaneki off the counter and Renji motioned for him to follow him up the stairs. Touka blinked a couple of times, "Why?"

L glanced at B once again, "My brother is a ghoul."

"What?! Seriously?!" Touka looked over to B who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" B looked away from her before she could finish her apology. She knit her eyebrows in annoyance.

"He is my half brother. But if it wasn't for the old manager… He wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for him… I wouldn't be the inspector I am today. I'm what you could call, a ghoul activist… I would prefer them face the same judgements and sentencing as a human. Ghouls are not monsters, they're people. Because of him… My views of ghouls are the way they are." L lifted the cup from the saucer.

Touka nodded, "I see. I wish more people were like you."

L nodded, "As do I, hence why I am where I am, and why I do what I do. It was his advice to become an investigator, he said that ghouls needed a blind eye to their nature. That they needed justice, and investigators who could see black and white for what it really was." L took a sip of the coffee and gave a tiny smile, "So you see, no matter what species you are, if you're a criminal, I will arrest you."

Touka gave a small smile and looked back over to B, "So… He's like Kaneki?"

L shook his head, "No, he was born. Ken was created."

Light came down the stairs with Renji, sitting next to L, "He's asleep… Well. Chemically forced to be." Touka set a cup in front of Light with a smile, "Thank you." Light flashed a charming smile.

Touka smiled, "No. Thank you, for bringing him home… I'm sorry I assumed."

B cleared his throat, "What about the other one… Can I eat him?"

L gave an annoyed glance to B, "No. Bring him in… I think our young manager here would find great interest in him as well…" B rolled his eyes and walked out of the shop. "He was captured alongside Ken. If my records are right… And they always are, he is your brother."

Touka's eyes widened when B dragged the other unconscious ghoul into the shop, sliding him up to the counter and slamming him into it, "Oh. Oops!" He gave her a menacing smile, "Sorry about that." He placed himself at a table and reached into his pocket and popped something into his mouth.

Light sat across from him and watched the clouds roll in. "Tell me your not eating what I think you're eating…"

B shrugged, "Just toes."

Light crinkled his nose the chuckled, "You're impossible."

B grinned, "Not impossible, my friend… Just very difficult." Light looked back to him and shared a small smile. He sighed and watched it begin to rain. _'It was raining like this… Then.'_

* * *

"Ghoul Investigator First Class, Light Yagami! Reporting!" He said with a salute and a smile.

The group chuckled, "You must be something else to test out of the academy and for L to request you personally as his partner! He's worked with some of the greatest!"

Light flashed a charming smile and a bow, "I'm just excited to be serving alongside everyone in this fine organization!"

-X-

"Light. Just remember one thing. When you're in front of the enemy, even if your hands are trembling – fight even if it costs you your life. Our cause must never lose focus."

Light bowed, "Y- yes, Mr. Mado!"

The investigator turned around and gave a soft smile, "You're a bright young investigator, keep your partner alive."

-X-

L sat next to a group of investigators, Mado spoke into his radio. "Wolf suppression team, scene arrival…"

A young investigator timidly followed the group into the collapsing building, "What a creepy place…"

Mado shushed him, "He chooses places that reflect his mind… Wolf has always been highly reclusive, he came out of no where. He first turned up in the thirteenth ward, but we suspect he's from the fourth. Being as he's…" He let out a lighthearted laugh, "L's little brother… Half, of course. No need to worry, L is human."

The investigators all shared an uneasy gaze at the back of L who walked next to Mado with Light on his other side. "Uh… Mr. L? Is that true?" L nodded silently.

"He's a real alpha personality type, won't tolerate anyone within twenty miles of him, ghoul, human, dog. He kills indiscriminately. So here we are… The outskirts of no where chasing a scared little boy." Mado pushed a door open and the scent breached their noses, "Oh… That's foul even by ghoul standards."

The younger investigators covered their mouths, one lost his lunch. The floor was littered with partially rotted flesh, bones, and even discarded kagune. As their flashlights landed into the room, they witnessed the blood was smeared throughout the room. They heard light steps overhead, L narrowed his eyes, "Ready yourselves! He comes!"

Several beams crashed around them with a deep manic chuckle following the silence, "A ghoul? Hunting ghouls? For Doves… Oh, my. My lucky day! A third generation at that!" L shifted his glance to Light who discretely scented the air and pointed up and over towards the window. A beam fell from the roof causing one of the investigators to shriek and jump, a crazed giggle came from the window, "Oh! Do be careful! Wouldn't want the meat to be bruised…"

They heard light padding of bare feet above them again before a deep red kagune shot down impaling two of the young investigators. "There!" Mado shouted as he drew his quinque.

The kagune withdrew and light padding was heard in the rafters once again, "And my dear, dear brother… Come to kill the monster you drove away? That is what you called me. A monster, so, to the brother I once cherished and looked up to, did I do good? Am I the monster you imagined? Is this what you had in mind? When you chased me with your heartless words?" A scoff was heard, "Only to wind up on the left hand of a ghoul! How crude!"

Mado stared at L with a raised eyebrow, then refocused his attention as the young ghoul smashed through, single kakugan shining in the moonlight. L brought up the axe in his hands to defend himself. B grabbed the axe and threw L and the weapon across the room with little resistance. His kagune darting directly for Mado who was running to defend L.

The kagune struck, and dripped blood onto the floor. A fit of crazed laughter followed, "Oh! Precious! See that? Mado… Even ghouls feel fear…" B recoiled his kagune with Light struggling to escape it. "What's the matter? Not a ghoul anymore? Just a lapdog? Sent to bark when trouble is near? To take the blow for your humans?" B narrowed his eyes, "Pathetic."

Light gasped as his kagune coiled around and stabbed B into the back, breaking through. "I'm not pathetic! I'm protecting my sister… That is my deal, that is my trade, I work for the Doves… She is relocated and safe…"

B smirked and turned Light around towards Mado, "Does he know that? The sacrifice… I'll bet he didn't…" He chided in a singsong voice.

Mado stared at Light in complete horror, "Ghoul?! L you partnered with a ghoul?! Did you know?"

B leaned in and whispered in Light's ear, "I know of my sins… What of yours? Being born? Living normally, respectfully even? Bringing criminal ghouls to their knees? That's how he sees you… A sinner. A monster." B took a deep breath, taking in Light's scent, "Do you understand now?"

Light looked down, "It's impossible… To coexist?"

B dropped him and walked away from him, "Not impossible, my friend… Just very difficult."

L crawled to Light's slumped figure, "Light…" He reached his hand out. Light closed his hand around L's. "B… I'm sorry… What I said to you… Has haunted me ever since… I searched for days… Days turned into weeks, weeks into months… Before I knew it. I joined the CCG… To find you. Because, I love you, you're my brother… Please… Come home… I'm sorry…" L's eyes fell shut.

B smirked deviously as Mado was closing in for the attack, "Think me a fool?! I'm not so easy to distract!" B slapped Mado from the building with his tail like kagune.

Mado landed near the entrance breathing heavily, "Damned ghouls…" Mado lifted his radio, "Wolf suppression team, wiped. L's partner… Is a ghoul." Mado took a deep breath, "Remaining team members, L and myself."

B crouched in front of Light who'd wrapped L into his arms, his kagune surrounding both of them protectively, growling lowly. B let out a little giggle, "You think I want either of you dead? Though… You smell tasty…"

Light widened his eyes, _'He's a Kakuja… Of course… The only one ever in danger of being devoured, was me… He's rumored to only eat humans when he's desperate.'_ "Let him go… I won't fight you."

B raised an eyebrow and stared at Light, "You're dumb. I've wanted my life so badly… But I've taken a liking to this one… Being alone isn't so bad."

L opened his eyes and reached his hand out, "Beyond."

B crinkled his nose, "I haven't heard that name… In many years…" The rain started to gently pat down on the exposed room from the caved roof. "You know. Big brother, you're a real pain in the ass…"

* * *

Light startled at another coffee being set in front of him. His eyes landed on B who was mindlessly munching on his hidden stash of fingers and toes. _'Uck… How does he eat those? I almost forgot… The cruelty in his eyes, has seemed to almost fade over time…'_

L smirked and set a hand on both of their shoulders, "Say hello to home for a while."

B landed a lame glare on L, "You're kidding right?"

L shook his head, "Upstairs two doors down on the left."

Light smiled briefly and stood up, "Then that's where I'll be… Come on, B… Stop eating that shit where people can see you."

B stood up and smirked, "Fine… But, I'm hungry…"

Light scoffed, "You're always hungry… You're almost as bad as a binge eater."

B chuckled, "Oh, I'm far worse… I never go through a rest period." Touka and Renji both shook their heads wearing small smiles.

L sighed and shook his head slightly, "I apologize for them. I'm sure the two of them will cause more than their fair share of trouble. If they do, let me know so I can reimburse you." L sat himself down with his laptop, hugging his knees to his chest.

Hinami sat in the seat next to him, "Um… Can I ask you a favor?" L raised his eyes curiously. "Will you help me with some words from this book?" L blinked a couple of times in surprise before smiling and nodding.


	4. The Storm

**_Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm_**

* * *

Hinami ran in circles around Light excitedly talking, "I'm so excited! Thank you for coming with us!"

Touka grabbed her bag and sighed as her eyes landed on L and Renji speaking quietly, "Are you sure it's safe for us?"

L nodded, "Though the CCG isn't thrilled about his species type, they recognize him as a ghoul investigator. Doves won't mess with their own."

Hinami smiled and pulled Light out by his hand, "Let's go!"

Light smiled warmheartedly, "Alright, alright!" Touka sighed and followed both of them out.

Renji sighed, "You think Aogiri will come for him?"

L shook his head, "I know they will. Normally, if I could trust him with someone else's well being aside from my own, I would have sent B with them alone. He's stronger than Light, however, as we both know…"

Renji nodded, "Thank you for considering their safety."

L nodded, "Naturally. They aren't expendable. But, I also sent Light with them because ghoul investigators are prowling the streets, with or without higher permission, they are killing ghouls. Light won't let that happen. They aren't unprotected, however. I've sent B to watch over them. They're rumored to be the sword and shield when they work together, creating a near flawless offense and defense." Renji nodded with a tiny appreciative smile.

* * *

Hinami smiled brightly as she held Touka and Light's hands, "Thank you so much for coming with us, Light!" He smiled and nodded.

Light looked up quickly and pulled both Touka and Hinami behind him. A young boy with stitches looked up and blinked before smiling, "Light! Hiii!" Light narrowed his eyes slightly as he approached, "Wow! Small world! I didn't expect to see you guys here in the twentieth!"

Light held Touka and Hinami closely behind him, "Juuzou… Why are you here?"

He looked down, "The hospital… My partner was nearly killed by the Killing Owl… Hey, can I ask you something? Or maybe L?" Juuzou looked down, "Well, hello there!" He waved at Hinami who hid herself further behind Light's leg. Juuzou frowned slightly, "I guess I deserve that…"

Light stared at Juuzou coldly, "What do you want?"

Juuzou looked up and sighed, "Certainly not the worst…" He smirked and spoke in his usual singsong tone, "That wouldn't be very smart… Not with Wolf so close, he nearly killed me in a sparring match, think how awful he'd be to me in a real one on one!"

Touka raised an eyebrow, "Sparring?"

Juuzou smiled and nodded, "He's a resident badass of the CCG… No one has beaten him yet… Wow! Think what would happen if Wolf and Arima went at it… Who do you think would win? The undefeated Ghoul or the undefeated Dove…" Juuzou blinked as B landed in between the two, "Oh! Hello Wolf! I have a favor to ask!"

Beyond shifted a cold stare in his direction, "What?"

Juuzou sighed, "See, I recently ran into the Owl… And, I didn't fair as well as I had hoped… Maybe you can train me in some combat? Specifically against Kakujas." Juuzou smirked, "I already know the answer, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

Beyond glanced at Light, "Doves are coming, it's best to return, they're in a large militant formation… It's best we retreat and refortify their home."

Juuzou blinked, "Huh? They aren't supposed to be here, they're supposed to be hunting Aogiri."

Light scented the air, "They are..." He pulled the girls along towards the coffeeshop.

Beyond stared at Juuzou who timidly asked, "Can I come with you guys? I never had the chance to ask what I wanted asked… I really could use L's advice right now." Light narrowed his eyes and continued away with no answer. Beyond stared at Juuzou's leg and nodded before squatting down. Juuzou smiled brightly and clung to Beyond's back.

"I'll take you to L, but if you cause trouble for him, I'll eat you." Beyond lifted Juuzou and held him tightly to keep him from falling. He walked behind Light and the girls, occasionally shifting an uncomfortable stare at the people walking by staring at them.

* * *

The door opened and both L and Renji seemed to be relieved, Renji tensed up at the sleeping Juuzou on Beyond's back. Light motioned for the girls to go upstairs. They both looked down and climbed the stairs. L raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

Juuzou opened his eyes at the sound of L's voice. Light sighed, "Doves are marching towards the twentieth in militant formation, B saw them and Juuzou confirmed they are hunting Aogiri… Seems your bait plan worked."

L nodded, "Indeed."

Beyond smirked and set Juuzou down next to L in a seat, "Time for the Giants to fall." L nodded. Renji prepared a sandwich for Juuzou.

Juuzou looked down, "L. I have a question. Is it wrong of me to resent ghouls?"

L nodded, "Yes."

Juuzou hung his head a little, "Why?"

"You're no better than a scared human that way, you must grow, adapt, use their strength as your own. In a head to head, humans would stand no chance against them. This is a testament to the ghouls as a whole. Humanity still stands."

Juuzou nodded and looked up with a determined stare, "I see! So, like humans, there's the good, the bad, and the ugly!"

L nodded, "An intelligent investigator once said to me; 'If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs.'" L glanced over at a smiling Juuzou, "Who are we to judge this being, if we cannot understand it."

Juuzou smiled as Beyond motioned for L to follow him, L tilted his head slightly, "Excuse me…" He stood and followed Beyond up the stairs, as they rounded the corner he was snatched up and hand Beyond's hand over his mouth.

The door opened and two Doves stood in the doorway, "Ah! Investigator Juuzou S! You're already investigating this shop?"

Renji widened his eyes slightly and stared at the boy like Dove, Juuzou smiled, "Oh yes! Nothing here but delicious sandwiches! No ghoul activity! I've already searched the property. Move along, nothing to be found here."

The other CCG uniforms nodded and waved as they exited. Renji continued to clean a glass, "That was kind of you."

Juuzou sighed and picked up his sandwich, "I won't make that mistake again…" He took a happy bite of his sandwich, "So good!"


	5. The Plan

Touka stared at Ayato with narrowed murderous eyes from her crouched position. "How could you expect that plan to work?"

A whimsical laugh was heard from the bound ghoul. "You think this investigator and his ghouls can keep you safe? They'll come for me." Navy bangs fell over his piercing eyes.

L turned from Renji and Light. "You're right. They will. I plan on them coming. I've also made arrangements for when they do, I am prepared for a small task force up to an army. Let's hope they have the senses not to bring a large group. It's much easier to deal with a smaller cluster. That being said..." He dismissively turned his back to the rogue ghoul and continued to speak in a hushed tone. "I however, did not anticipate the CCG making a move. We'll need to step lighter, I can't afford the destruction of any of my allies, from ghoul or human hands alike. I can't afford that loss in trust."

The three turned, all gave questioning stares to Beyond and Juuzou who had stepped in from the back entrance of the restaurant. Renji returned to the bar to begin making a sandwich. "You two have been missing for some time." His voice took a slightly suspicious tone. "Where?"

The pair smirked at each other before Juuzou placed himself at the bar. "Seeming as little to no information can be gathered on the ghoul army amassing on the outskirts of the ward, other than general observations, we did a little reconnaissance work on the CCG. As I am still an investigator and Wolf is still a member, it was easier for us to gather what they could possibly be doing… Turns out, they're looking for L, not Eyepatch."

Beyond nodded in agreement to the information. "Subsequently, L, I am no longer your partner as far as CCG records state. Consequently, to our little escapades, Juuzou is now a registered Raven."

Stormy grey eyes studied the two in question before sighing briefly. "It was necessary, I don't like it, but it couldn't be helped. Thank you, for gathering that intel. I want you two to operate on the CCG's side of the battle. I suggest working on your teamwork so it isn't blatantly obvious it's the first time you've battled together. That being said, Juuzou, keep count of your fingers and toes."

L's eyes drifted towards Touka. "You're role has now become imperative, you and Renji will deliver Ken to the CCG, as a peace treaty, offering acceptance of the CCG in your ward. You will depart with Juuzou and B. They WILL keep you safe… Is that clear?" His eyes drifted to the newly appointed partners. Both of them nodded dismissively in response. "The plan is to leave Ayato here, well, not here directly, but unguarded, in a safe location where Aogiri can find him. I want them to take him back with them. No doubt they will fight to secure Ken once again. Juuzou, B. You will make that objective impossible during the inevitable battle. By then, I want Touka and Renji to have fully retreated back to Uta's mask shop."

An odd suffocating silence fell over the shop. Light smirked before speaking. "You thought we didn't know? The CCG doesn't. L does."

Touka stood and took a couple steps away from her brother. "Why would we let him go? Why not come back here? Why risk Uta? Why would we turn Ken in? Where will you be?"

Haunched in a crouched fashion while rubbing his lower lip with his thumb L hummed before speaking. "All valid questions. Previously, I was going to be with you and Renji. However, with the CCG investigating my whereabouts, I suspect they're on to me… And my side investigations. Tell me, Touka, do you know the implications of ghouls? Their origins? It's the million dollar question, is it not? Where did they come from? When did they come from? How did they come to be this way? I recently began digging into the back files that the CCG had on the origins. It seems that they too, are just as confused. But it also seems that they are doing research into how to make more. Not intentionally, it's not how the study first began. It first came about in experimenting with ghoul RC in order to advance humanity, as not to be as susceptible to ghoul attacks." L folded his fingers together in an interlaced fashion on the table top. "So. The CCG, who delved into the world of ghouls and experimentation, thus leading to torture of a certain class of individuals, in order to propel humans into being more than livestock… But, I suspect this has always been the case. IF my timeline is indeed correct, ghouls have always been, for approximately 1000 years. Of course, this is sustaining on the information that ghouls only began when man kind first noted their existence… Which as we know, is more than likely a faulty logic."

Touka groaned and sat herself across from L. "Get to the point."

L smiled behind his hands, the light illuminating his charcoal irises. "The point is: me as a neutral minded individual who wishes nothing but peace between the classes: who do I ally myself with? The rogue ghoul agency that seems to be uprising or the human agency that has always been at the seat of power." He unfolded his hands and held them out in a scale like motion. "In one hand…" The investigator held up his right hand. "We have the radical Aogiri. They strive for ghouls to take their rightful place and the helm of society, they're the stronger class, thus making them powerful leaders." He lifted his left hand. "Or. Do I side with the torturous organization of the CCG, who commits atrocities on a daily basis. In order to create a semblance of equality."

Renji smirked as he set the sandwich down in front of Juuzou who seemed to be captivated by the other investigator. "Now you see why the old manager trusted him."

L narrowed his eyes. "I cannot ally myself with either. If I ally with Aogiri, who seeks the freedom of their enslaved and tortured people, we succeed. Then what? I, as a human, am at a strong disadvantage in any debates with them. I will have to go into hiding, along with any other human with two brain cells that rub together. There is no peace to be found there. Humans will become fodder." L closed his right hand. "Humans will become livestock. Although, life as a ghoul will seem much better, until food starts to run short. The only hope they'd have is to generate a sustainable food source that doesn't rely on humans. This will create more kakuja's prior to its success. This will breed yet another uprising of cannibalism. That will not do. Not in the slightest."

Beyond lifted himself from the bar and watched out of the window, his hand in his pocket. "It pains me to say; but my type of Ghoul is the worst. Not picky, fast and efficient hunters and nearly impossible to kill without the correct weaponry or a very well placed blow."

L sighed and closed his left hand, resting it on the table. "I cannot ally myself to the CCG either. They commit war crimes against ghouls, not even innocent, law abiding ghoul citizens can rest easy. They snatch them up to either harvest their organs or make weapons with their bodies. These are crimes that should be punishable by death. I cannot sit silently any longer. There just simply cannot be one reigning class, but a government of both classes set up to work together. And… If my total research is correct… The CCG is being led by a family clan that has always closely been linked to the ghoul kind… What purpose does that serve? I have too many questions myself to fully explain my position in this struggle. For now: just know that I am on the side of justice. Any whom are wronged will be defended and any who are committing crimes will be seen too in my fullest extent."

Juuzou widened his eyes and spoke with his mouth partially full. "You're talking about treason!"

Slow but loud clapping was heard coming in through the entrance. "Now, that's a movement I can get behind…" Juuzou stiffed at the sound of the voice as a tall and slender man rounded the corner. Well groomed blue hair shined in the lighting of the restaurant. A pressed and fitted scarlet suit surrounded the eccentric man. "I would be able to help with your location, Raven." He opened his mouth to speak once again but found himself being circled by Beyond. A rhythmic laughter was heard while scenting their air. "O-Ho! My, my. A binge Kakuja? You're a terrifyingly perfect example as to why we must overthrow the current government. Of course, for the overall good."

L narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose. "Gourmet, Shuu Tsukiyama. Why should I trust you?"

The prim man chuckled at the group, "Can you afford not to?"

Turning his gaze the the model-like ghoul. "I suppose I cannot. I've read over your profile and you background. It seems we strive for similar objectives… But, you will have to fall into a line, whose will it be?"

He shrugged whimsically, "I suppose, I too, have too many questions to truly pick a side. Makes us a dangerous alliance." He licked his lips. "But, if what you say you strive for is true, I think we could work something out…" His eyes eyes tracked the circling ghoul once again. "What were you? A vulture in another life?"

Beyond growled lowly before returning to his position at the window. "I will be your unmaker if you cross L."

Shuu chuckled as he set his coat down. "If he aims for the moon, I fully believe he'll hit his target. But, if not, and he misses, I'll be there to give him the ammo he needs to reload." He cynical smile plastered itself against his plush lips. "It's time that the world sees that a change is needed."

* * *

 **A/N: You asked and you received :D**


	6. Apprehension

Closing the shop door Touka sighed and locked it up tight, looking over her shoulder towards the group, her eyes falling upon their new "ally". Hinami stood next to L and held his hand tightly. "Please, promise to keep her safe."

L nodded in response to her request and gently squeezed the little girl's hand in return to her squeeze. "On my honor, with my life, I will keep little Hinami safe. Shuu has already set out with Ayato. We will meet again at the Mask Shop. Uta is already expecting us. We will all leave for Shuu's home once we are all together again."

Beyond yanked the chains leading towards the bound Kaneki. "Let's move. If we could beat the CCG before they get to close to this shop it'll be for the better."

L hesitated before leaving in the opposite direction of the others, he glanced back to the other group. "You two have been practicing together, right?"

Juuzou smiled whimsically. "Of course. Turns out we make a fluid team. We'll see you again!" He waved and caught up to Beyond, Touka and Renji. "I'll make sure Touka and Renji get out of there safely!"

L motioned with his head for Light to follow and they continued deeper into the city.

* * *

Rifles raised towards the oncoming group. Juuzou stepped forward and held his hands up. "Hold on. While I was in this district investigating, I came across two ghouls who were instrumental to the detainment of Eyepatch. I want to speak to the lead investigator."

"The newly tainted Raven, Juuzou. Let him and his accompaniment through." A voice called from behind the ranks. The armed men parted, leading directly towards CCG Dove Arima. Who seemed to be radiating both displeasure and disappointment.

Whispers from the CCG members immediately began when the group walked through the ranks. Juuzou lead the pack with Touka and Renji in front of the bound Ken Kaneki, with Beyond behind them all.

Touka bowed the Arima. "We aided in the apprehension of the ghoul you were hunting. We bring him to you, to ensure to you that the twentieth district does not intend to harbor or give refuge to any of those attempting to evade the CCG."

Arima glanced at her before stepping in front of the bound ghoul. "I see. Thank you. You may leave. We appreciate your cooperation." Renji and Touka bowed once again before turning to leave.

Touka stopped and gave a small bow to Beyond and Juuzou. "Thank you for allowing us to accompany you to make sure the criminal ghoul was escorted out of our district."

Beyond shifted his gaze away and Juuzou bowed back to her. "You're welcome, citizen. Please, return to your homes." He smiled and waved to them thinking to himself. _'She's a great actor. Or, is L a great teacher? Either way, they seem to be buying it.'_

Juuzou dropped his hand but tensed up slightly at Beyond's whisper. "Do not get comfortable yet. The heat is still on."

Several cars departed in different directions. One of them carrying Kaneki. "I'm still not sure how I feel about your partnership. Where did L end up going? It's all a little suspicious." Arima turned to the duo. "I feel like –" A loud crash was heard behind the lines of CCG. Causing a large commotion of shouts and troops readying.

Beyond growled out while running towards the sounds with Juuzou behind him. "Why now?! Why would they wait until we got him here?!"

Stumbling slightly on his leg, Juuzou groaned before being lifted by Beyond and set on his shoulders. "They probably thought they'd make a cleaner getaway with the CCG vehicles. Which is telling me this is a large enough group not to be afraid of the CCG, but not strong enough to take us alone."

Beyond lifted them both off the ground with lightning speed, leaving the scrambling soldiers behind with the exception of Arima, who kept pace with Beyond with ease. "Couldn't let you two get the glory. Can't let the men think: going Raven is the way to go." He gave a smug grin while Beyond rolled his eyes.

Juuzou pointed ahead. "There! They have Eyepatch!"

Giving a devious grin, Beyond leaped off the top of a building, propelling them forward in a much quicker pace, calling out to Arima. "Better keep up then!"

Arima landed behind the duo who had landed ahead of him, he rubbed his eyes when he witnessed a massive bikaku lift the two up and support them just below nine feet off the ground. Juuzou smirked and opened his coat while resting comfortably on the shoulders of his partner. "1000 needles! Heads up and stay behind the pros, grandpa!" Massive dual scarlet pulsing winglike ukaku spread from Beyond's shoulder blades and unleashed a fearsome amount of projectiles alongside Juuzou's knife quinques.

Staring at the relentless assault of the Raven team, Arima smirked and readied his lance-like sword quinque. "So, that's why they call you the scarlet angel." Arima stood next to them and darted into the fray with seeming unnatural speed. "How about I just dodge you!" Arima dodged the incoming attacks from both sides with expert evasive maneuvers. "You'll have to explain why they call you the Wolf next!" He smirked as ghouls fell at his blade, and those who didn't, dropped behind him with deep red needles littering their backs.

As the smoke cleared, Arima looked back to where he last saw the pair, only to see they had vanished. He turned to see that Kaneki had been released in the scuffle. "Great." He groaned out in annoyance.

A boy with Snow White hair went flying past Arima, a trail of crimson tainted the ground. "I have orders that you are to be taken to the CCG headquarters. Dead or alive." A single kakugan shined in the street light. When Kaneki attempted to evade Beyond and Arima he turned to see Juuzou standing behind him with his scythe readied.

Juuzou chided in a sing song voice. "Not today Eyepatch, this is where your freedom ends."

* * *

Light carried Hinami in his arms. Several people smiled cheerfully at the sight of a sleeping child as they passed by. Following L's lead they turned down the back alley's of the city. A menacing laugh resounded off the walls of nearing buildings. "Ah. We meet again."

Hinami startled awake at the sudden movements of her current guardian, attempting to shield her from any incoming attacks. L set his case down and clicked open he handle, sighing quietly before speaking in a near bored tone. "Do forgive me, I'm not sure I remember. Perhaps you didn't leave much of an impression?"

A ghoul landed in front of him, her kakugan shining in the street lights. Waist length chocolate hair fell to her sides and back. "How dare you! We were partners! Before you ever became a Raven! Before I became…" Her voice taking a disgusted turn, "This."

Six thin rinkaku kagune snaked themselves out from her back as she stared daggers into the investigator. L smirked and nudged the case with his foot, causing it to fall open. "Light. I will meet you there. I expect you can outrun her goons?" The brunette smirked and tore off into the darkness with Hinami squealing in delight.

Stormy eyes landed on the woman one again. "Ah. I do recall you now. You were obsessed with my brother. Though, you never told me why. Why you were so convicted? So fixated?"

Her eyes narrowed as her kagune lunged forward. "Not him! You! It's always been about you! I wanted to catch your brother because it's what you wanted! I wanted to get stronger, because it's what you wanted! Climb the ranks of the CCG, because you wanted to!" Her eyes started to water when a colossal ebony battle axe with pulsing red veins crossed and deflected her attack.

Her kagune quickly retreated and attempted to shield her from a lightning paced swipe coming from her right. Her eyes began to water when they landed on a dual bladed scythe. Fearsomely large obsidian blades with matching pulsing crimson veins. Each blade dangerously sharp with a fierce hook to each side, spiny scarlet daggers were raised from mid blade to staff along the ridge.

Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Living quinques? But that means…" She winced when the scythe quickly twisted in the hand of it's wielder, quickly pricking into her side. Hissing loudly she broke the grapple of weapons and held her side, a deep crimson coated her hand. "Do you even understand the power you wield?! It's more than a sharp blade that never dulls and has over half of its weight lightened! It's their hearts! The souls! Their passion!" Her kakugan landed on the scythe. "And to make such a monstrous blade… This weapon hungers for the living… If I can damage this weapon enough, I won't have to kill you!"

The ghoul leaped into the air towards L her kagune readied at her sides. L smirked as he spoke above a whisper. "You always held back, it's why I was never attracted to you, as a partner or otherwise." Readying his dual weapons, his axe in front of him, his scythe behind him. "You had the conviction, but never the strength." With lightning speed L leaped off the ground towards the ghoul, closing the gap in mid air.


End file.
